Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 16 - Pick A Side
Opening Text Hiz blOodluzt iz inSat1able! TroOly he ez eVil! (Video montage of Evil Jim Jam appears) TheZ3 peepl3s oUR dOOmEd! (Video of each of the cast members appears) mOSTLY QUIglee (more montage of Evil Jim Jam appears) A,l hopes is lOsted DaT guy Cr@zi (another montage of Evil Jim Jam running through a range of emotions appears) Evil Jim Jam is Evll!! (Dragons and Things logo appears) When Last We Met "When last we met the unsavory lot of dangerous villains they were on the hunt for Johan Mendeleve, who had betrayed The Sixxers and stolen from them. Some of your found yourselves scrambling to right the wrong lest you be held responsible for the organization’s loss, while others, like Tony Two-Times, found your reputations and standing with the Sixxers in question. There was one lead on how to find and catch up with Mr. Mendeleve, and that was the owner and proprietor of The Sweet Bee, who had set you up to be ambushed near Embry. Using the subtle art of persuasion, you got Walter Greeley to divulge some information on who Mendeleve might have been working with in Anderley. Janessa Frost was a local faith healer and herbalist operating a small shop called The Frostflower, and it was time to pay her a visit. When you arrived, Janessa and her husband Morgan seemed cooperative enough, but when the party was split, they sprang their trap. Morgan himself transformed into a half man/half wolf beast, while Janessa displayed a talent for deadly martial arts. Lara, with her deadly crossbow, put the wolf man down while Tony Two Times demonstrated that all the slick moves in the world is no match for a brutal haymaker. But as the dust settled you found a letter from the Frost’s mystery boss indicating Mendeleve would be having a midnight meeting near Jester's Folly, a cave near the border to the Republic of Soaring. It seemed that the date for the meeting was just far enough away that you could get there in time if you left immediately, so you packed your things and made haste to the East to see if you could catch Mendeleve in time. '' ''Along the way, you were assaulted in the night by hideous armored eyeballs, scouts and spies for the shadowy kytons that still threatened the region. You all were locked in a brutal fight for your lives, except for Lara, who never bothered to get out of bed and utterly wrecked half a dozen of the monsters in a hail of crossbow bolts before rolling over and going back to sleep. '' ''The remainder of your journey was smooth and easy, and you arrived at Jester's Folly before the meeting was scheduled. You approached with stealth and cunning, hoping to scout the area well before anyone might arrive. You found the cave empty, but with recent signs of habitation, and then you heard a tremendous crash as darkness fell and the earth shook beneath your feet. The entrance to the cave had collapsed, leaving you trapped inside, and that is where we join you now. You are all stuck in the cave, no idea what danger may be present, and no idea how you will get out. What do you do?" Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Starfinder Dice Tray - Paizo * 10 Eligible Hosts - Auto hosts did not count toward winner. * Winner rolled by Lara (Mrs. Evil Jim Jam). * Be sure to visit the Discount Codes page for the latest discount codes. Trivia * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things